


Четвертая жертва

by mizuame



Category: Made in Abyss (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Banter, Dark, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Humor, Killing, Original Character(s), Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame
Summary: О том, что случается с теми, кто слишком хочет получить белый свисток. Спойлер о получении белого свистка.





	Четвертая жертва

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Летнюю Фандомную Битву 2019-го года. Бета — Ellfella.

Четвертая жертва. Четвертый близкий человек — последний, кто у него остался, — испустил дух рядом с Ирием. Умер и… все. И все! И опять ничего! Ирий психанул и спихнул труп с обрыва. Опять ему не достался белый свисток.

В приступе злости Ирий начал пинать камни вокруг, потом рухнул на колени и бессильно ударил по земле кулаком. Вновь он должен был начинать сначала: подниматься наверх, искать кого-то, с кем можно сблизиться — по-настоящему сблизиться, а не просто познакомиться поближе, обучить его правилам исследователей, а потом снова спускаться в Бездну. И все это для того, чтобы принести человека в жертву ради белого свистка. Это не так-то просто, вообще-то. Ирий вздохнул и подполз к обрыву, куда несколько минут назад улетело тело близкого друга. Внизу не было видно ничего, кроме бесконечной темноты, которая становилась все глубже и глубже. Ирий смотрел в Бездну и думал, что же ей не понравилось в этой попытке.

С тех пор, как Ирий узнал, как получают белый свисток, он сделался одержим этой идеей. Надеть на шею бесценный артефакт стало его единственной целью. Пожертвовать близким человеком, фактически частью своей души, ради науки — что может быть прекраснее? Отправляясь в Бездну вместе с матерью, Ирий уже представлял, как изучает просторы шестого и седьмого уровня, поднимая из глубин Бездны ценнейшие артефакты. Но ничего не вышло. Мать умерла, а камень не появился.

Оплакав мать, Ирий принялся думать, где он ошибся. Наконец он осознал: он выбрал не того человека. Нужно было вести в Бездну Каю. Понимание, что он зря пожертвовал старушкой, стало для Ирия серьезным испытанием. И все же он собрался с силами, чтобы попробовать еще раз. Они ушли в глубины вместе с Каей, его невестой. Ирий вернулся в Орс в одиночестве, и опять без свистка.

Следующей попыткой была другая девушка. Ирию показалось, что они достигли достаточной духовной близости, чтобы Бездна приняла подношение. Он пожертвовал и ею, но опять безрезультатно. Так же, как и сейчас. Четвертой попыткой стал коллега, такой же черный свисток, но без особых амбиций. Кто станет пятым, Ирий не знал — кандидатур не было. Разве что завести ребенка… Но сколько времени потребуется на воспитание, и сколько времени он потеряет?..

Вариант с ребенком Ирий оставил на крайний случай и принялся размышлять дальше. Если бы можно было спросить у Бездны… Но Бездна говорить не умела, она умела только клубиться облаками, где-то на самом дне переходящими в непроглядную тьму. Если оно вообще есть, это дно. А Ирий мог лишь вглядываться в нее в поисках решения. И он вглядывался, смотрел в Бездну в надежде, что ответ придет. Но ответ не шел. Ирий уже отчаялся и решил попытаться с ребенком…

И тут Бездна посмотрела на него.

Как много людей ощутили на себе взгляд Бездны? Ирий не знал, так же, как не знал, можно ли описать словами то, что он почувствовал. Он был одновременно нигде и везде, одновременно всем и ничем. Волосы у него на затылке шевелились от страха, хотя сам он превратился в статую: даже дышать мог через раз. А Бездна смотрела с ухмылкой и наслаждалась его страхом.

— Ты хотел задать мне вопрос, — наконец услышал Ирий после, наверное, вечности, проведенной под изучающим взглядом. Точнее, не услышал, а осознал. Слова сами сложились в голове без посторонних звуков. Собравшись с мыслями, Ирий сформулировал ответ. Бездна рассмеялась.

— Не старайся. Ты не получишь белого свистка. — Голос Бездны звучал одновременно нежно — как если бы она хотела успокоить капризного ребенка, — и холодно, не оставляя ни грамма надежды. В первые минуты Ирий забыл как дышать, а потом из него хлынули эмоции.

— Почему?! Почему?! — закричал он, даже не надеясь услышать ответ. А Бездна смеялась у него в голове скрипучим, громким и противным смехом. Сколько это продолжалось, Ирий не понял, но, отсмеявшись, Бездна погладила его по голове — он ощутил прикосновение, хотя рядом не было ни души, — и улыбнулась ему.

— Я расскажу тебе. Четыре жертвы. Ты заслужил право узнать.

— П-п-пожалуйста, — прошептал Ирий, даже не пытаясь скрыть свое отчаяние. Он столько лет положил на исполнение своей мечты, и тут сама Бездна отказывает ему. Почему, почему он не заслужил? Ведь он всегда жил правильно, не позволял себе лишнего, ограничивал себя — все, лишь бы быть достойным. Но почему-то не заслужил. Он не понимал и хотел понять. И приготовился слушать. И Бездна ответила:

— Короче, — начала она таким задорным тоном, что Ирий даже вздрогнул. — Я белые свистки кому попало не раздаю. Не хватало еще, чтобы по мне там табунами ходили. Так что я выбираю особенных. Ну, кого тебе в пример привести… Лизка, вот. Дурная баба, как ни глянь: творит всякую ересь, бухает по-черному, веселуху устраивает — закачаешься. А еще она блондиночка и лапочка, обожаю. Или Сураджо — таинственный чувак, зато столько всяких реликвий откопал, я диву даюсь. Даже я не в курсе, что у меня оно где-то завалялось, а он — р-раз, и нашел, и потом еще к делу приставил. Или вот Озен, моя любимица. Ты видел ее? Силища страшная, а выглядит как ходячий зомби. А еще у нее причесон модный, я тащусь с него просто. Ну классная же. А ты — что? Страшненький, скучный, правильный такой, что тошнит. Я с тобой со скуки помру и от занудства твоего повешусь. А еще ты лысеть начинаешь. Я лысых не люблю. Так что тебе — не светит. Бывай.

Махнув рукой, Бездна покинула Ирия, оставив его — обескураженного, раздавленного и шокированного — лежать на краю обрыва. Не веря, что все это произошло с ним, он продолжал вглядываться в черноту, надеясь на другой ответ. Но другого ответа не было, как не было и первого, созданного угасающим сознанием Ирия. Оба погибших — и жертва, и палач, — лежали рядом под обрывом в Бездне, и широко распахнутыми мертвыми глазами смотрели в небо.


End file.
